UnWanted
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: Ages of running from Him. To be captured...   Ages of chasing the Vampyr, to have it for his own...  Mpreg, Yaoi, Don't like don't read.  Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did this would be fiction.. -.- and GrimmUlqui wouldn't just be a fan thing!
1. Capture

**UnWanted **

**GrimmUlqui Mpreg Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Capture

Ulquiorra perched a limb watching a lone hiker. He hadn't fed in 3 months and if he didn't soon he would kill the nearest village. Luckily the Black Forest was large and mysterious. The hiker set his things down and began reading the small clearing. Ulquiorra would rather not attack in such a small clearing but necessity called for it. He sniffed the air for other humans.

Humans alone were easy, humans in groups were dangerous. Too many Vampyr had been lost form such a simple mistake and since humans had been living in much larger villages, sometimes up to millions it was difficult to get one or two alone. A few Vampyr bred with humans creating more human like Vampire but they were half-breeds, unbreedable and easily susceptible to siding with humans. Ulquiorra shifted his long tail so it was now behind him. He leaned forward slightly. The hiker settled down and leaned back to enjoy the small fire he had built. Ulquiorra let out a screech and leapt as the hiker jumped. The hiker didn't struggle and Ulquiorra lifted his head, only to have a sword placed under his chin. He looked into the blue eyes of the wielder. "Run, I dare you," the man said.

Ulquiorra used his tail to push the male away, then he lept back into the trees. He leapt from tree to tree, not daring to touch the ground. Something else had other plans; one branch broke sending Ulquiorra to the forest floor. He felt the joint capsule of his left wing burst, there was no coming back from that. Ulquiorra stood and waited for the blue-eyed man. The man came swiftly. "Finish me, Keeper," Ulquiorra ordered. The man held up a crossbow, stating. "You're too valuable," before firing it. The bolt hit Ulquiorra in the stomach and he watched weakly as the black liquid deposited itself inside him. "Delierium," he muttered softly before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Kira had done it. He'd captured a Vampyr. He lowered his shaking hand and moved to the creature on the ground. He folded the left wing back into place and it moaned. The Vampyr must have injured itself. Silver entered the clearing. "Cool. You caught it. What is it?" Kira looked at his friend. Vampyr were a guarded secret. Not closely but enough to where humans thought they were myth. Silver could keep a secret though. Kira sighed. "It's a Vampyr." "Like one of those blood suckers? Sweet. I've always wanted to see one up close." Kira shook his head with a smile. "Help me get it ready to move." Silver lifted the creature up and it moaned again. "Be careful of the left wing, its injured." Silver nodded and Kira put a strait jacket on to the Vampyr. "It's not as ugly as people say them to be. Quite pretty really." Kira coiled the tail up and slid it inside the strait jacket before finishing the straps. "You know you're kind of pretty. Like the vampire…" Silver said. A hesitancy to his voice. Kira froze. "Are you hitting on me?" Silver nodded, "But you're the kind of pretty that dangerous but elegant in its own way… Like the vampire." "Okay then… Let's get this thing to my father's and we can discuss this later."<p>

**(A/N): Yeah. SO not what I had originally for second paragraph/Kira's part. But close enough. I ended up losing the flash drive. T.T So iLester is flail. Anyways! This is my first Bleach and I haven't really followed Kira so he'll most likely be OOC. Guess who Silver is! (Should be obvious…) Enjoy and R&R! **


	2. EnRapture

**Chapter 2: EnRaptured **

_**Enrapture: to delight beyond measure.**_

Grimmjow looked at the Vampyr curled up on the floor. It was beautiful. The contrast of the marble white skin against the black fur would be alluring to any modern Goth. The horns weren't normal horns. They acted in place of ears. The Vampyr shifted with a moan. It lifted its head and threw up into a pan. Grimmjow stroked the black mane and the Vampyr looked at Grimmjow. It hissed and squirmed away, Grimmjow kept eye contact with it. Those eyes were very familiar, deep green where they were supposed to be white, yellow-green irises, and slited pupils. Only one Vmapyr hand ever lived to that age, "Ulquiorra." Upon hearing its name, the Vampyr bared its elongated fangs and hissed again. "I wonder ever after two thousand years, you're still untouched," Grimmjow intentionally mused aloud. He grinned as the Vampyr's eyes widened beyond their naturally large size and it began to struggle and chew at the strait jacket.

Grimmjow didn't believe in muzzles but he did believe in strait jackets. Hell, he was the one created the things. Gave gave design to some human male so he wouldn't gain notoriety.

Grimmjow placed a finger underneath the Vampyr's chin ad lifted its head. "You know it's useless to struggle," he said before kissing the Vampyr's black and white lips. It gave a squeak and pressed itself against the wall before responding to Grimmjow's menstruations. He bit the Vampyr's lower lip and followed as it moved its head away. Grimmjow wasn't the type to break a kiss without tasting first.

Sure, Vampyr breeding ritual called for a kiss but Grimmjow wasn't the type to give a chaste kiss and enter fast like all Noseferatu. He unzipped his jeans and let his blooming manhood rise to the occasion. He lifted the Vampyr to his lap, the move forcing it to open its mouth and he used this to slide his tongue inside the sweet, blackberry flavoured mouth, and lowered it onto his throbbing cock. It tried to get itself comfortable on the intrusion. Grimmjow tightened his grip and broke the kiss to say, "You ain't gettin' it easy this time." He started a slow pace and silently reveled in the fact that he was, indeed, the first to touch and feel the Vampyr. Grimmjow increased his pace and loosed his grip as he felt it trying to ride him. The Vampyr quickly figured out riding a matched Grimmjow thrust for thrust. It made a sound between a whimper and a moan as it released all over Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow came a minute after. He looked at the Vampyr's face and chuckled. It was fixated on its own cum It moved to lick the cum and winced. "Hurts?" The Vampyr nodded. Grimmjow gingerly slid out of it. He collected a sample of the bile then poured the rest into a drain. He then gave the Vmapyr a gentle kiss. "I'll be back," he murmured before leaving it alone.

**(A/N): Yep sex in second chapter. Heh-heee. :P R&R!**


	3. Quiry

**Quiry**

**(A/N) I forgot to Spellcheck this so Please _for the love of Aizen_ tell me any mistakes and I'll correct them ASAP. **

**Warning: Cussing will begin from here out, so if you have a problem with that you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer is in summery but here it is again: I do not own Bleach, if I did this would just be fiction.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

Kira looked around. He'd been looking for his father for hours. He wanted to ask about Silver. Kira spotted his father balanced perfectly on a six inch thick wall. "Grimmjow! It's time for lessons!" he shouted. His father looked over to him, replying, "Well, get your ass over here then!" Kira moved quickly over to the wall and climbed a tree and settled on a limb. His father rested his right arm on his right knee. "Have I told you about Vampyr breeding ritual? Kira shook his head, "No, Father." "I guess the genders of them would be the best place to start." Kira settled in for the lecture.

"Nosferatu are the males of Vampyr, though if you want to get technical all Vampyr are male. Nosferatu is also what is typically thought of as a vampire thanks to Bram Stocker. The ones like you captured are the quote unquote, females. Neither are mature until about two hundred years of age but when they are, Nosferatu will search for years for a female. When they find one, the first step is a kiss, the second is getting into the female's ass. These can be at the same time. You have to butt-fuck them for a couple of days before you get the female to give you a blow job." Kira nodded, "Why doesn't the female just bite the dick off?" He was not afraid to get to the point with his father. "Can't. The females are the ukes of the relationship and have to do what the Nosferatu bades." "Poor things." "That's Vampyr breeding for you. If the females could harm Nosferatu they would bite the dicks off and we most likely wouldn't have the Vampyr problem. Not to mention youw wouldn't have the possibitily of getiing a liitle brother."

Kira glanced at Grimmjow. "Are you breeding with the Vampyr?" "Yes. Council wasn't happy about it either but it was the deal. I waited until I could get Ulquiorra Cifer." Kira gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know. If I did I would've let you get- What should I call Ulquiorra?" " 'It' like we always do." "But you said that it was female." Grimmjow laughed and patted Kira on the back," Better not let it hear you say that. Plus all Vampyr are male, like I said. Its just ones like you caught are the females of the relationship." "I'm still going to call it, she from here on out." "Alright. There is something else on your mind though, what is it?" "What would you say about me dating a…" Kira breathed in then out to relax a moment. "A?" "A guy?" Grimmjow shrugged, "Your choice, just remember you're the fucker not the fuckee." "Huh?  
>Grimmjow smiled, "You always top. <span>No<span> son of mine is bending over." Kira shuddered, "Okay… Didn't have to be so blunt." "Fine, Matsumoto."

**(A/N): Possible sub-plot developing? We shall see…. (Seriously, I am writing on whim.) Yes I relize that Matsumoto and Kira most likely are about the same age, but this doesn't really coincide with the Bleach universe, so ages will be messed up and weird things will happen. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 DIS HAZ NO NAME!

Ulquiorra shifted his weight off his ass. Why didn't the Keeper stretch him? No that he would not know personally. Yes, he, Ulquiorra Cifer, The Vampyr of unknown age had never felt a male inside himself, and when he finally did it had to be a Keeper to take him. Ulquiorra heaved a breath in irritation and stood, immediately falling to his knees. The Delirium was keeping him from moving too fast or standing and he hated it. It was keeping in a submissive position. Somehow he had to harm that Keeper. Ulquiorra heard the keeper outside the door and let out a needy whimper. Or maybe he could just be a needy whore and carry the Keeper's children because the guy was good at sex. His body liked that idea but his pride wouldn't allow it. The Keeper entered the room and Ulquiorra stuck his lower lip out in a pout. The Keeper chuckled, as Ulquiorra scooted over and took his fingers into his mouth and sucked. Needy whore it was. "You missed me that much?" the Keeper asked. Ulquiorra responded by swirling his tongue around the fingers in his mouth. The Keeper sat on the ground and grinned. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
>Ulquiorra watched the Keeper and continued suckling. "Do you not remember Roma 200 A.D.?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered. That was the year he became breedable and he had to run from ever Noseforatu in the city. He finally found a nest of non-Noseferatu Vampyr. He was protected until a group of Keeper flushed them out. The Keeper infront of him now slid his finger out of Ulquiorra's mouth then slid one up his sore ass. He tried to get off of it but the Keeper moved with him. "Shh, this will make it more comfortable." The Keeper slid another finger up and began wriggling both of them. "I suppose you don't remember a man by the name of Jacques?" The Keeper slid another finger up and Ulquiorra whimpered. He couldn't think with what the Keeper was doing. "Come on, I know you can speak, Ulquiorra." The Keeper stroked a sweet spot causing Ulquiorra to unwilling to gasp, "Grimmjow." The Keeper, Grimmjow, smiled, "Good boy." Ulquiorra squirmed on the tormenting fingers, liking what Grimmjow was doing but wanting so much more. Grimmjow unzipped his jeans and Ulquiorra felt a tug in his gut and knew instinctively that the wanted to suck on that thing sticking out. He was slid onto the length and he growled. Grimmjow got to feel and take but Ulquiorra didn't even get a peek. He bent and using his teeth pulled the shirt up. Ulquiorra leaned back and thought over how to get the cloth completely off... Deciding on a course of action, Ulquiorra leaned forward and bit the back of the shirt. He pulled it over Grimmjow's head and leaned back unintentionally taking the male deeper inside. His tip hit a soft spot and Ulquiorra shuddered. Grimmjow freed his arms form the shirt to hold Ulquiorra's waist. He started a slow pace that quickly had Ulquiorra a panting squirming wanton mess. The Keeper somehow knew that he was about to come because he tie da string to the base of Ulquiorra's dick. Grimmjow moved so he was behind Ulquiorra and began pound into Ulquiorra's prostate. Grimmjow released several time forcing Ulquiorra to beg verbally, "Give me release!" His voice raised shamefully in need. Grimmjow untied the string and Ulquiorra came immediately. Grimmjow licked the back of Ulquiorra's neck and the Vampyr yielded the sensitive flesh. "I think you'll be ready tomorrow." Ulquiorra shuffled his arms and whimpered. He was ready now! Grimmjow kissed the shallow between Ulquiorra's chin and neck with a chuckle. "Tomorrow." Grimmjow stood and left a squirming Ulquiorra.<p>

**(A/N): Sorry for being so late! Did my dear readers die on me or are they still ever patiently waiting? Oh well. Ima still write should any take intrest. Anyways, hopefully I'll be able ta get another chapter up tomorrow and Wednesday, and Thursday and Friday I won't be able to get to a computer to type soz… Ya.**

**R&R OH and if ya think of a good chapter name for this one and the next few I'll name the, but if not they shall remain nameless though no less important.**


	5. Waiting

**Waiting**

**A/N: Please hit the 3/4 button. It'll make reading this SO much easier.**

"Szayel! Is it possible to breed with them?" Grimmjow shouted. "Yes, and you don't have to shout. Well… The stomach acid won't dissolver your little swimmers," came the pink haired scientist's reply. "So, you don't know if it will actually take?" "No. You won't let me check the Vampyr out," Szayel said with a pout. Grimmjow looked at Szayel, "You know why I won't let you do that." "Yes, but this is the only one we've seen in 100 years." Grimmjow growled protectively, he didn't trust the Scientists' of Keepers, especially this one. Szayel had tried to experiment on him but the Council had sympathized on Grimmjow's part. Grimmjow didn't really like that he was a sort of pet but it did have its perks, like being exempt from most of the Keeper laws. A few were written specially for him but most Keepers didn't live over the age of 1000. Mostly because they weakened for about 500 years and the Council usually put Keepers down by then. Grimmjow left the room for his garden. He'd been having the need to move all day. It might've had something to do with the mating but Grimmjow wasn't going to the Vampyr until the normal time. He called for his two pet panthers and they came immediately. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing Sarai (1) ?" The lighter coloured one answered, "Do you care for him? Will you care for the child?" "I will care for the child, but it's too early to say about the Vampyr." "Too early?" the darker one snorted, "Too early? Grimmjow you've been chasing the Vampyr for over 500 years and you say it's too early to say that you care for her?" Grimmjow sighed and sat on the ground. "I'll protect hi- it but..." "But?" Grimmjow thought over his life, he had many dreams of the Vampyr and thoughts, not to mention when he mingled with humans and Kira's mother he wanted nothing but the creature. "Honestly I can't stop thinking of him, Israel." "Then you are doing a good thing," Israel yawned. "Just follow your heart and you will always be doing right," Sarai said in her gentle voice. Grimmjow nodded, "Thanks guys."

Ulquiorra struggled against his bonds, crying out for his lover. It was dangerous but somehow he had to get the male in there. Others said this was the hardest part, waiting in the Harem for the mate. He let out another pitiful call. Ulquiorra curled up as another wave of need washed over him. This want was going to drive him nuts. Ulquiorra tugged at the fabric he could get at with this mouth. He froze as heard a scratching ant the door of the small cell He sniffed the air attentively. "Grimmjow?" "Yes, Ulqui?" "I want you," Ulquiorra whimpered. "I want you, too. Bu the door's on a time lock." "Can it be opened from this side?" Ulquiorra heard a small chuckle, "You need to have hands to open it." "I have a mouth." "So wanton. It should open in an hour." Ulquiorra rubbed against the door, "I can't wait an hour~" "You'll have to." Ulquiorra laid on his back and kicked the door. "Calm down, Ulqui. I'm right going to stay right here." Ulquiorra curled up into a ball. "You better be ready, Grimmjow."

-HOUR LATER-

Grimmjow stumbled when the door to the Vampyr's cell opened suddenly. He'd unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to let off some of the pain. Grimmjow was immediately tackled by the Vampyr. He was glad he had undone his jeans. Ulquiorra had went immediately for Grimmjow's dick and it felt good. Grimmjow moaned and came quickly. Ulquiorra swallowed all of it on instinct and brought Grimmjow to release sever more times. Grimmjow felt himself be drawn deeper into Ulquiorra's throat. "U-u-ulquiorra... I have no more, and if you do it again I won't be able to move." Ulquiorrra let Grimmjow slide out of his mouth. He picked the Vampyr up. Grimmjow chuckled as he watched the Vampyr try to get a bit of cum that had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He nudged the door open with his toe. Ulquiorra gave up on his attempts on getting the last bit to look around the underground holding area. Grimmjow heard him make a chirping noise and a return of the sound. Ulquiorra whipped his head around with a snarl of disgust. "Oi! Watch those horns!" Grimmjow said as he mounted the stairs to the ground level and his butler stepped over to him. "Sir, the Council is here." "Thank you Shawlong. Tell them I will be there in a moment." "They want you to bring the Vampyr." Grimmjow nodded, then moved to his room.

"So, Iwill be meeting your council?" Grimmjow glanced at the Vampyr as he pulled out a pair of black slacks. "Yes, which means you won't be leaving Keeper of my psosesion alive." Ulquiorra pulled his knees to his chest and rested this head on them, "Where would I go now that I'm carrying your child? Vampyr's would shun or rape me, possibly both and humans would kill me." Grimmjow stilled his movements, "How do-" Ulquiorra answered, obviously understanding Grimmjow's confusion, "I no longer have the urge to suck your dick until it it's a noodle or eat your balls." "Eat my balls?" "Get me out of this strait jacket and I'll tell you." Grimmjow watched the Vampyr to see if he had any reason, beyond stiffness, to ask for that. "I won't attack anyone," he said, calmly. Grimmjow sighed and unbound Ulquiorra, who shrugged it off. The Vampyr slowly slung his tail around then laid part of it in his lap, the other part lying beside him. Grimmjow changed his shirt then he went for a tie only to find the drawer held shut by a tail. "Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow growled in warning.

"Ties aren't your style."

"I have to be dressed formally."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Grimmjow watched as the Vampyr tried to stand only to fall on the floor. "Please, Grimmjow?" Damn it, he found that the Vampyr's position was adorable, and with those big green eyes and slightly pouting lips it was impossible to say 'No'. "Alright, but you owe me." "I'm carrying your child." The Vampyr had a point, "… Or I owe you…" Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra to his feet. Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist. "Brace yourself," Grimmjow muttered.

**A/N: Yay! A chappy 1078 words long! *happy juming up and down.* (1) This is pronounced Sarah. (Yeah, they're named after the biblical peoples. Kinda weird...) R&R Or I'll get Aizen on ya!**

** Edit: O.O OH MY AIZEN! My poor eyes. I just finished reading this and noticed allotta mistakes! Soz I patiently edited them. If you notice more let me know.**


End file.
